Twilight Playlist
by JadeStern
Summary: A playlist of songs that make me think of Twilight. You can help me add on to make a....MASTER PLAYLIST! :
1. 1

**Just wanted to make a play list of songs that reminded me of Twilight. If you have any you want to add, just review or pm them to me. :**

Angels-_Within Temptation_ (a little different but still good)

I'm only me when I'm with you_-Taylor Swift_

Seventeen Forever-_Metro Station_

Ocean Avenue-_Yellowcard_

Lets Talk about sex- _Salt N Pepper_

Wasting Time- _Jack Johnson_

Right Here in My Arms-_HIM_

Now or never-_Three Days Grace_

Homewrecker- _Getchen Wilson_ (More about fanfictions that have someone trying to steal Edward)

Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A man after Midnight)- _Abba _(sorta, but a good song/band)

The First Cut is the Deepest -_Cat Stevens_ (After Edward leaves in New Moon)

Also, you all need to listen to Rocky Racoon by the Beatles. Just a great song that is TOTALLY about my town. Doesn't say it, but it kinda does.

**That's all I have time for now but I'll add some more later! :) If you don't know the song, I suggest It's my best friend during study hall!! Please review and tell me a song or two that you'd like to add. Thanks**


	2. 2

**WOW!! You guys ROCK!! I get home from my run and I have 20 new emails!! Here you go, all the songs that you suggested (and I agree with) and maybe some more from me. :**

My Immortal- _Evanescence_

Your Guardian Angel-_Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

When Your Gone-_Avril Lavigne_

I'm with you- _Avril Lavigne_

Bring me to life-_Evanescence_

Over you-_Chris Daughtry_

Big Girls don't Cry-_Fergie_

Call me when your Sober-_Evanescense_

Clumsy-_Fergie_

Who Knew-_Pink_

When There was me and you-_Vanessa Ann Hudgens_

Until the end of time-_Justin Timberlake_

The thing about love-_Alicia Keys_

Teenage love affair- _Alicia Keys_

Our time is running out-_Muse_

Trying your luck-_The Strokes_

Temptation Waits_-Garbage_

Growing on me-_The Darkness_

Umbrella-_Rihanna _

Forever- _Chris Brown_

Give Me anything- The MaineBaby, we're invincible-_ A rocket to the moon_

Heartbeat- _Stereo Skyline_

Better then me-_Hinder_

Mr.Brightside_- The Killers_

Almost lover- _A Fine Frenzy_

I've just seen a face-_The Beatles_

Hero- _Enrique Inglesias_

Kryptonite-_ 3 doors down_

How you remind me-_Nickelback_

Someday you will be loved- _Death Cab for Cutie_

Hero/Heroine- _Boys Like Girls_

No air-_Jordan Sparks_

Twilight-_Vanessa Carlton_

Oh Star- _Paramore_

I will follow you into the dark- _Death Cab for Cutie_

unfaithful by_ rihanna_

hate that i love you-_ rihanna_

Numb-_ Linkin Park_

Strange and Beautiful- _Aqualung_

**A big thank you to:**

Musiclover33, Raven A.K.A Rainbowchild (anonymous) , Bloodsinger,-storm2424-, Twilightlover3213, iluvec, vampiresquebite, Bellaxvampire, la Belle Lune Claire, CelestialHuntress08, CourtneyFirehand, Little Miss Falls alot, youknoyouluvme, hoping4u, D (anonymous) Some of you have AMAZING taste in music!!

**For giving songs!! I really liked a lot of them (some not so much) and they really did seem connected to Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse. THANKS for all the review!**


	3. 3

**Once again, you guys rock! I'm really happy with how people are reacting to this. It's pretty fun to do, probably because it doesn't require much thinking. (I'll tell you why that's good at the bottom) I'm very glad to learn that I'm not the only one that is listening to a song and starts to think of Twilight.**

**Disclaimer: I own diddly squat! I'm not an awesome/rich/professional musician. **

Pain-_Three Days Grace_

The Sun-_Maroon 5_

Ordinary Day- _Vannesa Carlton_

Damaged-_Danity Kane_

Let me go-_Three Doors Down_

Tattooed on my Mind-_Sitti Navaro_

Stupid for You-_Marie Digby _

Say It Again-_Marie Digby_

Memories-_Within Temptation_

Energize me-_After Forever_

Juliet-_Emilie Autumn_

She is my sin_-Nightwish_

All the Pretty Corpses- _Schoolyard Heroes_

Violence is all the rage-_Schoolyard Heroes_

Razorblade Kisses-_Schoolyard Heroes_

Hand of Sorrow-_Within Temptation_

What have you done-_Within Temptation and __Keith Caputo_Opheliac-_Emilie Autumn_

Damned and Divine-_Tarja Turunen_Killing Loneliness-_H.I.M._

Venus Doom-_H.I.M._

Join me in Death-_H.I.M._

Sacrament-_H.I.M._

Sorrow_-Flyleaf_

All Around Me_-__Flyleaf_

When it Rains-_Paramore_

Rain-_Breaking Benjamin_

Bring me to life-_Evanecsence_Lithium-_Evanecsnce_Jumper-_Third Eye Blind_

When the day met the night-_Panic at the Disco_

My Wish-_Rascal Flats_

**Ok, I just ran 7 miles so I'm a little out of it still. : If they aren't up to par, sorry but I'm slightly asleep. Thanks for reading this, and please review! I'd love to be able to keep this going! But I'll need your help! (YAY TIME TO EAT!)**

**A big thank you to those who reviewed and helped me with songs: **CourtneyFirehand (Again), Lord Bathory, Ballet Kitty, youknoyouluvme (again!)


	4. 4

**Here is another bunch of songs! If any of you were wondering, Yes, I do listen to all the songs (or at least part of them) before adding them to the play list. Takes a long time but oh well!**

**Disclaimer: Yup, I own it all. NOT! **

Every time we touch-Cascada

Save me-Remy Zero

Prelude-A.F.I.

I'm not Ok-My Chemical Romance

Far Away-Nickelback

She will be Loved-Maroon 5

Check Yes, Juliet- We the Kings

Love Remains the Same- Gavin Rossdale

Just so you Know-Jesse McCartney

First Time-Lifehouse

Right Kind of Wrong-Leann Rimes

When Your Heart Stops Beating-Plus 44

Listen to your Heart- DH.T.

You-Switchfoot

When we were young-The Killers

Can You read my mind-The Killers

Whatever it takes-Lifehouse

What I've Done-Linkin Park

Truly Madly Deeply-Savage GardenStolen-Dashboard Confessional

Starlight-Muse

Somewhere only we know-Keane

The Reason-Hoobastank

Never Too Late-Three Days Grace

Leave Out All The Rest-Linkin Park

Kiss from a Rose- Seal

Iris-Goo Goo Dolls

Here Without You- 3 Doors Down

Here (In your Arms)-HelloGoodbye

Forever-Papa Roach

Endlessly-Muse

Dreaming with a broken heart-John Mayer

Chasing Cars-Snow Patrol

Breathe In, Breathe Out-Mat Kearney

Black Roses Red-Alana Grace

Apologize-One Republic

All we are-One Republic

All Good Things-Nelly Furtado

Look after you-The Fray

When I'm Gone-3 Doors Down

River Flows in You-Yiruma

Thousand Miles-Vanessa Carlton

Emergency-Paramore

I'm too Sexy-Right Said Fred (haha, made ya think it wasn't there)

**YAY! Another chapter already!**

**Thank you to: ****CourtneyFirehand **(Third TIME)**, guardedwithanangel, latuacontante, DazzledByEdward17, lukerocks687, and xoxo.topaz.xoxo.eyes.xoxo**


	5. 5

**Yet another chapter! Same day too! You all should be proud! **

**Here is ****Stephanie Meyer's playlist that I was so nicely given. (thanks!)**

Why Does it Always Rain on Me?-TravisI'm Not Okay (I Promise)-My Chemical RomanceCreep-RadioheadIn My Place- ColdplayBy Myself-Linkin ParkDreaming-OMDPlease Forgive Me- David GrayHere With Me-DidoWith You- Linkin ParkTime is Running Out-MuseDreams-The CranberriesTremble for My Beloved-Collective SoulLullaby (Goodnight, My Angel)- Billy Joel

**And Mine!**

LoveFool-Cardigans

Honey-Hushsound

Don't wake me up-Hushsound

Claire De Lune-Debussy

Animal I have Become- Three Days Grace

Stand By Me-Ben E. King

Bleeding Love-Leonna Lewis

Changes-Three Doors Down

Nothing Left to Lose-Mat Kerney

Take A Bow-Rihanna

Right Where You Want Me-Jesse McCartney

Beautiful Soul-Jesse McCartney

So Cold-Breaking Benjamin

In Joy and Sorrow- H.I.M.

Vampire Heart-H.I.M.

Going Under-Evanescence

Broken-Seether feat. Amy Lee

Hate Me-Blue October

Cold-Crossfade

Crazy, Crazy Nights-Kiss

Before Your Love-Kelly Clarkson

Hello Beautiful-Jonas Brothers

Something like You-NSYNC

This I Promise You-NSYNC

That's When I'll Stop Loving You-NSYNC

I Do-98 Degrees

Still-98 Degrees

Because of You-98 Degrees

To Me, You're Everything-98 Degrees

The Hardest Thing-98 Degrees

My Everything-98 Degrees

All I Ask of You- Phantom of the Opera

Can't Help Falling in Love-ATeen

Toxic-Britney Spears

One in a Million- Hannah Montana

See you Again-Hannah Montana

Love Like This-Natasha BedingField

No One-Alicia Keys

Incomplete-Backstreet Boys

Without You-Rent

Come What May- Moulin Rouge

All Fall Down- One Republic

Simple and Clean- Utada Hikaru

Sing for Absolution-Muse

**Thank you for songs from: ****vampyrgirl1997,vampirerocker09,TwilightConfessions,XxJohnny.Pacar-fanxX, Greek bee, Fatima-FireandIce, xcgirl813, TwilightLover3213,youknoyouluvme for many great songs and reviews!**


	6. 6

**Sorry that I haven't updated, I've been busy. (not really, I've been lazy) I've had to do a bunch of work (as in sleeping) and had to do homework too (well, I did read new moon again) OK, this might not be as good as normal, because I'm lazy and don't want to listen to all these songs. But I trust you peoples that reviewed! (If they stink, blame them!) :D**

Dont Matter-_Akon_

Sorry-_Akon_

Blame it on me-_A__kon_

Thanks for the Memories-_FOB_

Just the Girl-_Click 5_

Someday_-Nickelback_

Me love-_JT_

Kiss kiss-_Chris Brown_

Stronger-_Kanye West_

Photograph-_Nickelback_

I'm here-_Aly and Aj_

Division Insomnomatic-_Aly and AJ_

No oneIn a Second-_Aly and AJ_

Collapsed -_Aly and AJ_

Unlove you-_Ashley Tisdale_

Unwanted-_Avril Lavigne_

Losing grip-_Avril Lavigne_

When you're gone-_Avril Lavigne_

My happy ending-_Avril Lavigne_

Thunder-_Boys like girls_

With You-_Chris Brown_

Highway to Nowhere-_Drake Bell_

Better that we Break-_Maroon 5_

Are You Happy now-_Michel Branch_

Be without you-_Mary J Blige_

Protecting me-_Aly and AJ_

The Road I'm on -_3dd_

Buttons-_PCD_

Leave(get out)-_Jojo_

Addicted_-Kelly Clarkson_

All we know-_Paramore_

Whoa_-Paramore_

When I look in your eyes-_Jonas Brothers_

Its not my time-_ 3 doors down_

Are you ready-_ 3 days grace_

Gone- _Kelly Clarkson_

You Found me- _Kelly Clarkson_

Hear Me- _Kelly Clarkson_

Where is Your Heart-_ Kelly Clarkson_

Sugar Rush -_ ATeens_

The Best You Never Had - _Leona Lewis_

Dance Floor Anthem-_Good Charlotte_

As I Am-_Miley Cyrus_

All Around Me-_Flyleaf_

Better Than Drugs-_Skillet_

Bubbly-_Colbie Caillat_

Bring Me to Life- _Evanescence_

Can't Help Falling in Love-_ATeens_

Chemicals React-_Aly & AJ_

Dangerous To Know-_Hilary Duff_

The Devil In Me- _Kate Voegele_

Feelings Show- _Colbie Caillat_

For Once In My Life- _Michael Buble_

Forever In Your Eyes-_Jessica Simpson_

I Won't Disagree-_Kate Voegele_

In a Second-_Aly & AJ_

Losing Me(Perdido en Ti)-_ Diego_

No Good-_Kate Voegele_

On The Ride-_Aly & AJ_

Oxygen-_Colbie Ciallat_

Pieces Of Me-_Ashlee Simpson_

She Is-_The Fray_

Something More_-Aly & AJ_

Stupid For You- _Marie Digby_

Sweet Child O' Mine-_Guns 'N Roses_

There You Were-_Jessica Simpson & Marc Anthony_

Walk Me Home-_Mandy Moore_

Weird-_Hilary Duff_

Where Did I go Right-_Hilary Duff_

Say Goodbye-_Skillet_

Out of the Blue-_Aly & AJ_

Midnight Bottle-_Colbie Caillat_

In A Second-_Aly & AJ_

Those Nights-_Skillet_

I Miss You-_Miley Cyrus_

When You Told Me You Loved Me-_Jessica Simpson_

Traffc-_Marie Digby_

Yours To Hold-_Skillet_

The Last Night-_Skillet_

If We Were A Movie-_Hannah Montana_

As I Am-_Miley Cyrus_

Breath-_Breaking Benjamin_

Wish You Were-_Kate Voegele_

Heaven (candlelight Mix)-_DJ Sammy & Yanou featuring Do_

Magic-_Colbie Caillat_

Fall to Pieces-_Avril Lavigne_

For Your Love-_Jessica Simpson_

My Love-_Justin Timberlake_

**I would like to say, HOLY SHIZ!! This is my longest one and I didn't come up with any of them. Oh and sorry about them being messed up. I didn't really pay attention last night. I was half way asleep.**

**The Thank You's go out to: youknowyouloveme (AGAIN), ****acrochick1992 (buttload of songs. About half the play list!), vampiresquebite, Ballet Kitty (again), CourtneyFirehand (again, again) and Youknowyouloveme (again, she gave me like 3 review/pm's of songs! About half the play list!)**

**You guys rock! You're the reason I can spend my time coming up with songs (copy and pasting, but you don't know that) I promise I will try and make my own play list. I was thinking of doing a chapter of just Beatles songs. There are a TON. Of course, most lovey dovey songs make me think of Twilight. :\ oh well. **


	7. 7

**Once again, really sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I actually have good excuses now, that aren't the real reason. I've been working for 6 days straight, I have family in town, my brother just had back surgery, but the truest and real reason….I'm lazy. I said I was going to make a chapter by myself, yeah, that didn't work. So here are some songs from reviewers**

CrushCrushCrush-_ Paramore_

My Heart-_Paramore_

Head Over Feet- _Alanis Morrisette_

Made of Glass_-Trapt_

Speed-_Montgomery Gentry_

Cleaning this Gun_-Rodney Atkins_

Perfect World-_Simple Plan_

Without Love-_Hairspray _

Addicted-_Simple Plan_

She Don't Know She's Beautiful-_Alan Jackson_

You had me at Hello-_A Day to Remember_

Good Morning-_Brad Paisly_

Jump-_Simple Plan_

What Hurts the Most-_Rascal Flatts_

Rest in Pieces-_Salvia_

Saints and Angels-_Sarah Evans_

My Hero-_Foo Fighters_

You are the Music in Me_-High School Musical_

Freak on a Leash-_Korn Feat. Amy Lee_

Everywhere-_Michelle Branch_

Rise Above This-_Seether_

I'm A Believer-_Smash Mouth_

Plush-Stone _Temple Pilots_

Modern Swinger_-The Pink Spiders_

**Those were provided by: Wife of Remus the Wolfie, CountneyFirehand, and ****latuacontante **

**But since I shouldn't be too lazy. Here are some Beatles songs that make me think of Twilight. **

**All Beatles.**

I want you

Here comes the Sun

She Came in Though the Bathroom Window

Help

You Like me too Much

Tell me What You See

I've Just Seen A Face

Yesterday

Got to Get You into My Life

Getting Better

When I'm Sixty-Four

Birthday

Blackbird

Love Me Do

From Me to You

She Loves You

I want to hold your hand

Can't Buy me Love

I Feel Fine

Eight Days A Week

We Can Work It Out

All You Need Is Love

All My Loving

**That's all for now. Please Review! All songs suggestions are welcome! I'll use them, give you credit for the help and send you a message of thanks. And an imaginary pie! Whatever flavor you want!**


	8. 8

**Once again, sorry for the delay. What can I say, I'm a lazy bum. Except for the whole "I ran 27 miles in 3 days" Thing. (Cross-Country camp) I came back with nasty blisters(4) HUGE ones. I still wear band aids (it was July 20) ANYWAYS! **

Stab my Back-All American Rejects

Shiksa-Say Anything  
I Should Tell You-RENT  
Mannequin-Katy Perry

Foundations-Kate Nash  
Torn-Natalie Imbruglia  
Girl-The Beatles

This is for keeps-The Spill Canvas  
Better than me-Hinder  
I will follow you into the dark- Death Cab for Cutie.

Stars - Callalily  
Movie - Spongecola  
Please be Careful with my Heart - Heart Evangelista

The Howling- Within Temptation  
Frozen- Within Temptation  
Per Te- Josh Groban  
Bad Day- Fuel  
Falls On Me- Fuel  
Je suis le meme- Garou  
Naked- Avril Lavigne  
Hemorrhage- Fuel  
Sunburn- Fuel  
Wish You Were Here- Pink Floyd  
Bliss- Muse  
My Last Breath- Evanescence  
Hysteria- Muse  
I Should Have Told You- Fuel  
I'm Scared-Duffy

Skyway Avenue-We the Kings

The Reason-Hoobastank

Not Your Enemy by Jesse McCartney

Lovesong-The Cure.  
Just Like Heaven-The Cure

Maria by Audible Empire

A Twist in my Story-Secondhand Serenade  
Dead-My Chemical Romance  
Broken-Seether ft Evanescence  
Animal I Have Become-Three Days Grace  
Like you-Evanescence  
Hello- Evanescence  
Shadow of the Day-Linkin Park  
Famous Last Words-My Chemical Romance

Scars-Papa Roach  
Forever-Papa Roach  
Kiss me-New Found Glory  
Dirty Little Secret-The All American Rejects  
Straight Jacket Feeling- All American Rejects  
My Paper Heart-All American Rejects  
The Coldest Heart- The Classic Crime  
Say Anything(Else)-Cartel  
A Thousand Miles-Vanessa Carlton  
Runaway-Cartel  
Lithium-Evanescence

All That I'm Living For-Evnescence  
Wake me up when September Ends-green day

You and Me-Lifehouse  
I don't Love You-My Chemical Romance  
Jumper-Third Eye Blind

**I would just like to say "I've reached a new level of lazy" I didn't contribute anything! Well, one. So sorry is it is horrible, oh well. I also was to lazy to listen to all of them. But thanks to the folks I'll list below, you still get a update! Thank you for Reading and thanks to those that make this list possible. :D (I don't know what is with the spaces, they won't go away!)**

**Those who are to thank: **_MusicLover33, Loie, omegaNME, Wife of Remus the Wolfie, CherryxDarling, angel-of-fire4002, Ballet Kitty, I.am.BellaCullen, twinkietarian, XxBlueNightmarexX_

**MusicLover33 and Loie and CherryxDarling sent in 2 review THIS chapter because they wanted to add more!! THANKS! **

**Thanks everyone! YOU ALL ROCK!**


	9. 9

**Once again, sorry it took so long. : I started this the day after the last chapter but then I kind of went on a road trip to Disneyland! (Again, I think it's 12 times so far) Then I got back and school started and cross-country practice and I'm a lazy bum. SO…I finally am giving you a chapter!! Oh yeah, I own nothing! But I did get new shoes! **

My Beautiful Rescue-This Providence  
Twilight-Thriving Ivory  
My Bloody Valentine-Good Charlotte  
Time stands still - The All-American Rejects  
I'm yours - Jason Mraz  
Learning to fall - Boys Like Girls  
Music for love - Mario  
No Ordinary Love - Jennifer Love Hewitt  
Pain - Jimmy Eat World  
Pts.Of.Athrty - Linkin Park  
Salut D'Amour - Elgar  
Say goodbye - Chris Brown  
We belong together - Mariah Carey  
Why can't I - Liz Phair  
Whispers in the dark- Skillet  
Comatose- SkilletFalling Inside the Black- Skillet  
Your eyes-Alexz Johnson,  
On the way down- Ryan Cabrera.  
When the Stars go Blue- Tyler Hilton and Bethany Joy Lenz.  
I won't Disagree- Kate Voegele.  
Because you Live- Jesse McCartney  
Hate I really don't Like you- Plain White T-Shirt  
18 'til I Die- Bryan Adams  
Sunday Morning- Maroon 5  
Scar Tissue- Red Hot Chile Peppers  
Porcelain- Red Hot Chile Peppers  
Someone to Watch Over Me- Ella Fitzgerald  
I've got a Crush on You- Ella Fitzgerald  
I wanna be Your Baby- Toni Braxton  
Broken- Lindsey Haun  
Have You Really Loved a Woman- Bryan Adams  
These are the Days of Our Lives- Queen  
Do to You- Bryan Adams  
Complainte De La Butte- Rufus Wainright  
Come What May- Nicole Kidman, Ewan McGregor  
Your Song- Ewan McGregor  
Who Wants to Live Forever- Queen  
As the World Falls- David Bowie  
Within you- David Bowie  
Most Beautiful Plauge- Say Anything  
Wherever You Will Go- The Calling  
Without You- Blake Lewis  
Here Without You- 3 Doors Down  
1000 Julys-Third Eye Blind  
Vulnerable-Secondhand Serenade  
Cassie-Flyleaf  
I Love you Existance- Goot  
Dreaming with a Broken Heart- John Mayer

**Thank you to all who reviewed! I really LOVE going to my email and seeing a bunch of new emails from you. :o) It makes me smile. Keep reviewing and they'll keep coming.**

**This chapter made possible by: **sleeping bella3, alexandralee13, CherryxDarling (again), NicoleMarinCullen, tempos84578, Bella-with-the-blue-eyes, ibuna, blueeyedmetaphor.

You are all awesome!


	10. 10

SORRY! I know, I know, I'm horrible. I have plenty of excuses but mainly I'm a lazy bum. But here are my excuses…School, Homework, Piano, Youth Group, Cross-Country (yay me, I ran the 17:30 I was going for!) Oral Interp, Student Council, Pep Band, Church, Decorating for homecoming (float and hallway) , and occasional meals. I think that's a good sized list. But, here are your songs!

All Over You - The Spill Canvas  
Time is Running Out - Muse  
Animal I've Become - Three Days Grace  
The Rescue - American Hi-Fi  
What I Wouldn't Give - Holly Brook  
Broken - Lifehouse  
Learning To Breathe - Switchfoot

Where Would We Be Now-Good Charlotte  
Far Away-Nickleback  
Collide-Howie Day  
Broken-Lifehouse  
Shadow of the Day-Linkin Park  
All I Need-Mat Kearney  
How to Save a Life-The Fray  
Reign of Fire-Jonnhy Cash  
Ours to Keep-Kina Grannis  
Storm-Lifehouse  
Crazy Little Thing Called Love-Queen  
Open Your Eyes-Snow Patrol  
In the Sun-Joseph Arthur  
When You Say Nothing At All  
There She Goes Again-Richard Lloyd  
Let Love In-Goo Goo Dolls  
Don't Take the Girl-Tim McGraw  
The Story-Brandi Carlile  
The Way You Love Me-Faith Hill  
Hide Your Love Away-The Beatles  
My Boyfriends Back-Angels  
That's What You Get-paramore  
Leavin'-Jesse McCartney  
Little Moments Like That - Brad Paisley  
The More Boys I Meet - Carrie Underwood  
The New Girl In Town - Hairspray  
Beauty And The Beast - Disney  
So Close - Jon McLaughlin  
So Small - Carrie Underwood  
Sober - Kelly Clarkson  
Twisted - Carrie Underwood  
Without Love - Hairspray  
I Loved Her First- Heartland  
Incomplete- Backstreet Boys  
Better than Drugs- Skillet  
Breathe- Breaking Benjamin  
The Thirst is Taking Over- Skillet  
Will You be There- Skillet  
Whispers in The Dark- Skillet  
Stand Up- Trapt  
Yes I Will- Backstreet Boys  
Take Me There- Rascal Flats  
White Flag- Dido  
Hurt- Christina Aguilera  
Me and U- Cassie  
Won't Back Down-Tom Petty  
Truly Madly Deeply- Savage Garden  
Dreaming Wide Awake - The American Mall  
Tiger Lily by Matchbook Romance  
I'll Keep Your Memory Vague-Finger Eleven  
I Don't Care-Apocalyptica

And once again, all I did was put them into a word document, It's all reviewers, Thank Them! (but review, It makes me feel fuzzy inside) Keep reading!

A big thank you too: DinoSPRINKLES,vampirerocker09, CourtneyFirehand (again), Loie (again), clumsy-vampires-dont-exist, elusive poet, YIsTheRumAlwaysGone, paulinatheweena, Akaalias, Jacobella, slimjimjerky, and one by me!

Normally I would thank you all personally but I waited a really long time to do this chapter so you might not remember reviewing, so **THANK YOU!!** I try to use most of the reviews but sometimes I can't find the song or it just doesn't feel right.


	11. 11

I know, I know, I need to update more often. This is only a really short one but I plan to share my thoughts on the movie at the bottom. Thanks for reading.

Probably Wouldn't Be This Way - _LeAnn Rimes  
_On the Side of Angels - _LeAnn Rimes  
_How Do I Live - _LeAnn Rimes  
_I Believe - _LeAnn Rimes  
_Clear _- The American Mall  
_I Can't Hate You Anymore - _Nick Lachey  
_What's Left Of Me _- Nick Lachey  
_I Want To Know What Love Is - _Wynonna Judd  
_Lock Me In Your Heart _- Mandy Moore  
_Decode- _Paramore_When I Grow Up - _Pussycat Dolls  
_Dancing- _Elisa  
_All around me- _Flyleaf  
_Never Alone-_Barlow Girl  
_Glittering Clouds_-Imogen Heap  
_I Don't Care_- Apocalyptica  
_The Hardest Part- _Coldplay  
_Hot n' Cold-_Katy Perry_ (just for Edward's mood swings during the movie)

A big thank you to: vampirerocker09, Ballet Kitty, RedRoses18, horea33, crazyladywithashovel

Thanks for all the great songs and the support. You all rock!

So…The Movie.

I'll admit that I had mixed feelings about it. Robert was good, but seriously, there is no way that a real person could be hot enough for Edward. (and when I first saw him he kind of looked like an emo guy who can't do his makeup good) I really liked some of the camera angles but after a while the switching back and forth bugged me a bit. I loved Alice! She looked just like she was suppose to. They messed up quite a few scenes. But I knew they would so I was prepared. Eric was good but not what I expected. ( and he wasn't really suppose to be friends with Mike) Mike was really good, pretty much like half the guys in my school, but cuter.

I approved of most of the casting. Sam (if that's who it was suppose to be) was messed up. He had long hair and he was already a werewolf at this point  
Angela was awesome  
Phil- very small role but totally how I thought of him  
Victoria- Perfect (loved the last scene)  
James- not too fond of. I thought he had brown hair not blonde  
Edward-not hot enough. Hair wasn't what I thought it would be and too many mood swings. But he had strong emotions. Loved the scene in Port Ang when he wanted to kill those guys.

But after all the hype and review that I've read… I think I liked it. It was worth standing in line in the cold weather. (I got in the first showing, if only I didn't have to drive 30 minutes to get to a movie theater.)AND loved how Bella talks about there only being 3,120 people in Forks. That's pretty much my town! (and the town I had to watch it in are the Spartans)

Thanks for reading. You all rock!!


End file.
